Shuffle Challenge
by Frogata
Summary: I decided to try one, after seeing another one. It was really fun! :3


I decided to try one of these. I disclaim.

Rules

Put your Ipod on shuffle.

Write a drabble for each song that plays, about the song, but keeping to the topic.

3. It has to be 10 songs, and you can't go over the song time.

Shuffle Challenge!

_Ok, starting off now._

**1. In For The Kill by La Roux (4:09)**

Will crept through the forest, his eyes set on the rabbit not so far away. He had decided to try his archery skills on living things. He took aim, fired and felt a cold hand clench around his heart. He had fired too hard and the little bunny rabbit had been torn to bits. But that's what happens when you go in for the kill with a bow and arrow. And when the kill is really small... Hmmmm... There was nothing left of the rabbit, but it was a thrill at least. He hoped Halt would understand, tearing apart a bunny was not a good thing. Oh well. Dried meat for dinner tonite.

_Arg! That made no sense! :(_

**2. Granite by Pendulum (6:40)**

Halt clenched his jaw as he slammed his fist against the wall. Ferris had been trying to kill him for nearly 6 months now, and he felt as if he was being watched. He didn't know what lay in stead for him in the future, but if he didn't leave soon the show would be over. He had to leave this place behind and start a new day in a new place. Angrily, he stomped off like a child and said goodbye to Caitlyn. He packed his belongings and set off for the docks.

When he arrived at the docks, he paid and got on the boat, regretting it straight away. This is a new way of travel for him, and he hated it. The regular thump thump of the waves, the salt and throwing up was awful.

_Well, that one made a little more sense, I guess..._

_OH MY MUFFINS! THE NEXT SONG IS JUST IMPOSSIBLE FOR RA! Or IS it? Hmmmmm... :3_

**3. Grapefruit Diet by Weird Al Yankovic (3:30)**

Gilan looked down at his golden oak leaf, wondering how he had gotten so fat. He was about 65, and he had gained weight big time over the years. He even consulted a healer, she just suggested lots of exercise and good food. Good food? He ate plenty of good food! Yummy chocolate and toffee, ok he had a problem. His friend had suggested a fruit called grapefruit. He decided to try one, he loved it! He went on a grapefruit diet and his big fat rear disappeared! He's on a grapefruit diet!

_Lol, now I know that made no sense!_

**4. Tribute by Tenacious D (4:08)**

Will lay down the roses on Halt's grave and sat down on a chair seated next to the coffin. He pulled out his mandola that Halt had bought him, and played the best song in the world as a tribute to Halt. People were crying with admiration for Halt, having the best song in the world played for him. Will was singing, but it didn't sound so good because he was choking and sniffling every two seconds. Halt's body was lowered and Will's song ended. The demons that had plagued Halt's life were gone now. As well as his life... Still, it was a good tribute. The guests all cried and made themselves at home in Halt's cabin.

_Haha! Yes! Down to the last millisecond!_

**5. The Journey by Fatboy Slim (4:47)**

Crowley had travelled miles now, his horse was fine, but he was exhausted from the journey. He had to deliver a message to the King as soon as possible. Has the King died yet? Oh, yeah, the message was that a journeyer (not him) was out to kill the King. It was too valuable information to entrust to any other of the Rangers. He had to make the journey on his own. He couldn't stay at an inn, he had to stay ahead of the journeyer and deliver the message to the King and defend him from the unknown killer. In the meantime, he had duties to attend to that involved sorting through papers when he was camped. It was not a fun journey.

_I did not expect it to be as hard as this. I'm also trying to include different characters._

**6. Sweetest Goodbye by Maroon 5 (4:31)**

Alyss stood with tears streaming down her face as she watched Will walk away. He had just left on a mission that he would most likely not survive. When – no, if he came back home, she would have something to say to him alright. He turned around, blew a kiss in the dark and as luck would have it, it started pouring rain, drenching them both. The night was cold and young as Will left, riding Tug. It was heartbreaking, but it was still the sweetest goodbye that Alyss could have ever asked for in her life, as long as it was Will. _Goodbye, Will..._ She thought, wandering into the wet, dark night.

_Too emotional, I'm only good at humor, as in, I was laughing while writing this. No joke._

**7. Taste of Blood by Portal (soundtrack) (3:06)**

Ragnak was nearly unstoppable once he went berserk. Temujai were flying everywhere as they were hit by his axe. One had to admit, he certainly had a taste for blood when it comes to defending his country. Or maybe it is just war, who knows? "AAAARRRRRGGGH!" He was screaming, as he killed about three more Temujai. Horace, while helping Will was wincing every time somebody got thrown across the field by Ragnak. Yep, that's a taste for blood.

_That one was just... Bad. Bleck!_

**8. Enough for Now by The Fray (4:18)**

"That's enough for now," Halt said, his hand on will's arm, gently lowering it. Will looked at him with pleading eyes. He had been in hospital for weeks with a broken arm. Halt had to leave him for a mission, and Will had broken it while Halt was away, and left on the ground until Halt got back. (that was 2 days) Halt had been crying, saying "I should never had left you," it was hard for him, Will was like his son. Will now looked at halt, and heard him utter once more, "That's enough for now..."

_Echk, I still had a minute left for that one. I didn't use it and the drabble still made no sense. :P_

**9. Say Anything by Good Charlotte (4:21)**

Cassandra knelt by Horace. She couldn't see him die, she just couldn't. "Horace! Wake up!" She cried, tears streaming down her face. "Horace wake up! Get up! Say something! Say anything! Just don't leave me..." Blood was seeping from Horace's wound across his chest. Cassandra or Evanlyn was covered in his blood as she was trying to will him back to life. She fell asleep crying by his side, falling out of reality and into her dreams, memories of Horace when he was alive. "Say anything," she whispered, falling asleep...

_Hwahahahahaha! Take that Evanlyn/Cassandra! Ohohohohoho! I hate that character. :#_

**10. Set Me On Fire by Pendulum (5:03)**

Will was dreaming about the Kalkara that night, which was strange at best. He was on Warmweed again, but because he had been addicted to it before, he was seeing things... The Kalkara was staring at him, just daring him to look it in the eye. Will didn't though. He didn't look into its eyes, but he did look at its face as a whole. It seemed to be saying _Set me on fire, Will! You know you want to! Pretty fire!_ It was almost singing at him. Then it did start singing. _Sunshine, lollypops and, rainbows... _Will shook his head, drew his bow that had a flaming arrow knocked on it, and fired. The Kalkara went up in flames as Will watched dreamily... _lalalalalalalalaaaa..._ He murmured, watching it run around screaming...

_Yay! I'm finished! That last one was fun! Imagine a dreamy Luna Lovegood type voice for the Kalkara and you have it spot on. Frogata, over and out!_


End file.
